starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transporte/Leyendas
[[Archivo:Transport size chart.png|right|thumb|200px|Tamaño comparativo de varios transportes.]] Un transporte era la nave espacial pequeña o mediana usada comúnmente para el transporte de pequeñas cargas (o contrabando) que no requirieron el uso de un carguero pesado. Equipado generalmente de un hiperimpulsor, aunque esto no sucedia siempre, los transportes vinieron en una variedad amplia de tallas y de especificaciones y fueron producidos por una gran cantidad de compañías. Un buen ejemplo es el carguero ligero YT-1300 de Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana que se podría configurar para variadas mercancías, seres vivos u otra cosa. Esta clase de nave espacial era muy fácil de modificarse y de adaptarse, haciéndolas popular entre contrabandistas y piratas. Aunque la mayoría de los transportes fueron poseídos y usados por los civiles y criminales, algunas organizaciones militares los utilizaron para el movimiento de tropas y/o equipo, tal como la nave de desembarco clase Centinela, de Cygnus Spaceworks, usado por la Armada Imperial para desplegar rápidamente a su personal en las superficie de los planetas. thumb|Un [[Reptador excavadora CMC utilizado por los Jawas ]] Lista de Transportes conocidos Corporación Corelliana de Ingeniería *Transporte serie Acción II *Transporte serie Acción IV *Transporte serie Acción V *Transporte serie Acción VI *Transporte serie Acción-Keynne XII *Carguero clase Barloz *Transporte de tropas CR20 *Transporte de tropas CR25 *Carguero ligero YG-4210 *Carguero ligero YG-4400 *Carguero ligero YG-5000 *Carguero ligero YT-450a *YT-700 *YT-1000 *YT-1150 *Carguero Ligero YT-1200 *Carguero Ligero YT-1210 *YT-1250 *Carguero ligero YT-1300 *YT-1500 *YT-1760 *YT-1930 *YT-2000 *YT-2400 *YT-2550 *Carguero ligero YU-410 *Carguero ligero YV-100 *Carguero ligero YV-260 *Carguero ligero YV-330 *Carguero ligero YV-545 *Carguero ligero YV-664 *Carguero ligero YV-666 *Carguero YV-888 *Carguero armado YV-929 *YZ-775 *Carguero ligero XS-800 *HWK-290 Astilleros Mon Calamari *Carguero ligero MC18 *Carguero ligero A-Z-Z-3 *Carguero ligero clase Simiyiar *Carguero ligero clase Agua Profunda Sistemas de flotas Sienar *Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda (en cooperación con: Obras espaciales Cygnus) *Nave de desembarco clase Centinela (en cooperación con: Obras espaciales Cygnus) *Carguero ligero clase Anxarta *Lanzadera clase Martial *WR-542 Shooting Star *Lanzadera Modelo 1 clase M Obras espaciales Cygnus *Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda (en cooperación con: Sistemas de flotas Sienar) *Nave de desembarco clase Centinela (en cooperación con: Sistemas de flotas Sienar) *Lanzadera T-2c clase Theta *Lanzadera de escolta J-7 clase Delta *Transporte espacial mediano clase Helot Ingeniería de Sistemas Kuat *Nave de ataque y patrulla clase Firespray-31 *Lanzadera planetaria clase Eddicus *S40K clase Halcón Phoenix *Transporte mediano clase Caminante (en cooperación con: Astilleros de propulsores de Kuat) Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat *Transporte clase Corona *Transporte mediano clase Maestro del Espacio *Transporte mediano clase Caminante (en cooperación con: Ingeniería de Sistemas Kuat) Otras *Transporte Murrian de Naves Interestelares Murrian *Transporte G-1A de Astilleros Byblos *Decimator VT-49 (Fabricante desconocido) *Carguero ligero B-7 de Corporación Loronar *Transporte TL-1200 de Sistemas Suwantek *Carguero TL-1800 de Sistemas Suwantek *Carguero ligero 3-Z de Nova Drive *Transporte ligero clase Etti de Corporación Sector Autoridad *Carguero clase Dinámico de Sistemas Núcleo de la Galaxia *Transporte de stormtroopers DX-9 clase Delta de Corporación Telgorn *Transporte de asalto ATR-6 clase Gamma de Corporación Telgorn Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Free Memory'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Jedi Prince'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''TopWorld'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' }} Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Stock Ships'' Categoría:Tipos de naves espaciales Categoría:Clases de transporte Categoría:Transportes